Chloe's new Incantation
by Rozellevania Alvernod
Summary: My First ffic! Chloe made some Incantation, and this time, the victim is Raze! What's gonna Happen? Pairing/Couple s: RazeUlrika. Completed!
1. New Incantation

Diclaimer: Mana Khemia 2 Punya GUST & NISA. Aku cuma menambahkan bumbunya doang...

Author's Note: waktu di ffic ini adalah Free time yang seperti di MK2 n Character story-nya Chloe Hartzog. Tapi yang jadi tokoh utama disini adalah Razeluxe Meitzen & Ulrika Myberg.

* * *

Di sebuah Workshop…

Seorang lelaki berambut biru, bermata biru, dan memiliki tampang cool sedang melamun. Lelaki itu bernama Razeluxe Meitzen. Sepertinya ia merenungkan kejadian ketika Uryu, Mana-nya Ulrika menyentuhnya dan Raze memarahinya. Teman-temannya sampai khawatir dengan Raze.

"Tuan Raze… tuan kenapa?" Tanya Whim

"Ng… aku mau keluar sebentar…" kata Raze datar.

"Aku ikut~!" Sahut Et.

"Ini urusan laki-laki, jadi kau gak usah ikut." Ujar Raze sambil pergi meninggalkan Workshop. Lily, Masternya, mulai mengamati kejadian aneh pada Butler-nya itu.

"Raze mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini…" gumam Lily

"Puniiii…" Ujar Puniyo mengiyakan pendapat Lily.

"Adikku menyetujui pendapat nona Lily, tuan Raze akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh…" sahut Puni Jiro yang menerjemahkan ucapan Puniyo.

Di luar, Raze berjalan mengelilingi kampus Al-Revis. Setelah selesai berkeliling kampus, dia kembali menuju ke teras workshop, tapi sepertinya dia mengarah ke Workshop yang lain …

* * *

Di Workshop tetangga…

Seorang cewek berambut cokelat gelap, bermata hitam, dan menggunakan kacamata sedang berdiri di depan cauldron. Ya, dia adalah Chloe Hartzog, penyihir sahabat Ulrika. Chloe sepertinya sedang membuat mantera baru. Sementara teman-temannya melihat dari belakang.

"Sepertinya dia membuat 'kutukan' baru," ujar Ulrika dari belakang.

"Dan… Lihat, dia sudah selesai!" sahut Enna sambil menunjuk ke arah Chloe yang sedang memasukkan ramuannya ke dalam botol.

"Semuanya! Balikkan badan dan pura-pura tidak tahu!" perintah Ulrika. Mereka semua menuruti perintah Ulrika. Tiba-tiba Chloe memanggil.

"Ng… Siapa yang mau jadi percobaanku…?" tanya Chloe. Semua anggota workshopnya hanya membisu. Tiba-tiba datang Raze yang sedang kelelahan. Sebenarnya Raze datang ke Workshopnya Ulrika untuk minta maaf kepadanya. Tapi keadaan tidak mendukung, Chloe mendekati Raze dengan mantera yang baru dia buat.

"Raze… Kau datang dengan waktu yang sangat tepat…" ujar Chloe tiba-tiba.

Raze langsung tersentak. "Ada apa, Chloe?" Tanya Raze.

Chloe pun mengeluarkan ramuannya. "Aku menciptakan mantera baru. Dan apakah kau mau mencobanya?"

Raze langsung menolak. "Apa urusannya denganku? Aku kesini dengan tujuan lain…"

"Ayo coba… Kau akan melihat efeknya besok…" ujar Chloe dengan wajah seramnya sambil menyemprotkan ramuan itu ke Raze. Raze hanya bisa pasrah & pergi dari workshopnya Ulrika. Tak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chloe. Anggota workshopnya pun bernafas dengan lega.

"Fiuh… untung yang dapat si Jerktown…" lega Ulrika.

"Kau juga mau?" ujar Chloe dengan wajah seramnya.

"T-ti-tidak tidak tidak… aku tidak mau…" tolak Ulrika sambil panik.

"Tapi kalian terlihat pas sekali…" ujarnya sambil menyemprotkan ramuan itu ke Ulrika. "Karena Raze cowok, maka aku juga harus menyemprotkan ramuan ini ke seorang cewek biar adil."

"Efeknya gak berbahaya kan?" panik Ulrika. Chloe hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan bahwa Ulrika akan melihat efeknya besok. Ulrika pun berdoa agar efek manteranya tidak buruk.

* * *

Malam harinya, Raze tidur di kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Ulrika. Esok paginya, Raze bangun dan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi seorang wanita. Rambutnya pun menjadi panjang sedada, tapi Raze tidak menyadari hal itu, bahkan saat dia mandi. Akhirnya diapun ke Workshop dengan wujud gadis.

"Pagi…" Sapa Raze dengan suara gadis sambil membuka pintu.

"Hah? Kok ada cewek nyasar ke sini...?" kaget Lily.

"Aku ini 'kan Raze!" bantah Raze.

"PU? PUNINIIII? PUNIPUNIPUNINIIIIIII?" teriak Puniyo kaget.

"HA? SERIUS TUH? RAZE MASA CEWEK?" teriak semua orang di workshopnya karena kaget.

"Cewek? Kalian bilang aku cewek?" tanya Raze marah.

"Tataplah dirimu di cermin ini." ujar Yun sambil memberikan sebuah cermin ke Raze.

Raze pun menatapi cermin itu. Memang, yang dikatakan teman-temannya benar, dia BENAR-BENAR perempuan yang elegan & manis sekali , bahkan lebih cantik dari Lily. Raze mulai menyukai bayangannya sendiri. Tapi dia baru sadar itu dirinya setelah menatap cermin selama 3 menit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Teriak Raze ketika dia sadar.

"Tidak~! Laki-laki idaman- eh maksudku Butler-ku sudah tidak ada… hiks…" ujar Lily sambil menangis seperti seorang gadis yang kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Owh… Padahal aku suka Raze yang laki-laki…" keluh Et. "Tapi kamu cantik juga jika jadi cewek…" Sahut Et.

"Puniiii…"

"Adikku dengan sedih mengatakan dia tidak mau Raze yang perempuan." Ujar Puni Jiro menerjemahkan ucapan Puniyo.

"_Aku harus gimana ini? Bagaimana aku minta maaf kepada gadis bodoh itu…?_" pikir Raze panik.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama…

Ulrika sedang terburu-buru. Dia tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah menjadi laki-laki. Setelah sampai di pintu workshop, dia membuka pintu seperti biasa, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh…

"Pagi…" Sapa Ulrika dengan suara cowok sambil membuka pintu workshopnya.

"HAH? ULRIKA KOK COWOK?" kaget Enna.

"Bahkan lebih ganteng dari aku lagi!" komentar Goto sambil membelalak.

"Dan lebih imut dari aku…." sambung Pepperoni dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Goto.

"Gimana?" tanya Chloe lugu.

"Hey! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu…"

"Uuhh… uuhh…" kaget Uryu melihat masternya menjadi seorang lelaki.

"Oh, Uryu… Kamu kenapa….? Jangan seperti itu dong…" keluh Ulrika.

Chloe memberikan sebuah cermin ke Ulrika. "Silahkan lihat dirimu di cermin." perintah Chloe.

Ulrika pun melihat dirinya di cermin. Ternyata, dia BETUL-BETUL jadi cowok yang cool & bishie. Bahkan Ulrika sendiri menyukai cowok itu. Tapi, setelah diperhatikan lama-lama, dia baru sadar jika yang di cermin itu adalah dirinya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Teriak Ulrika sampai jendela di Workshopnya retak semua.

"Owh… Aku gak dikelilingi cewek lagi kalo Ulrika jadi cowok…" keluh Goto karena dia yakin Ulrika akan jadi saingannya.

"Ini tidak adil! Aku yang merupakan peri terimut di dunia peri dikalahkan oleh pemimpin kita sendiri…" sambung Pepperoni cemburu.

Enna langsung "Bisa-bisa kakakku yang goblok tertarik ama kamu tuh…"

Akhirnya Ulrika meledak setelah mendengar ejekan dari Enna. "DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Akhirnya bom kuning itu meledak juga…" ledek Chloe dengan ekspresi datar.

"CHLOE? APA MAKSUDMU BOM KUNING?" bentak Ulrika begitu mendengar ledekan Chloe.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Hm… Sepertinya kita harus memberikan nama baru kepada pemimpin workshop kita ini…" Jawab Chloe.

"Hm… Gimana kalo Richmond? Mirip-mirip Ulrika juga sih…" usul Enna.

Chloe langsung menyetujui nama yang diberikan Enna. Begitu juga dengan Pepperoni & Goto.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Richmond Myberg." ujar mereka.

"Owh… Uryu pasti membenciku…" keluh Richmond.

Goto langsung menenangkan Richmond.

* * *

Kembali ke Workshop Raze, semuanya ingin memberi nama baru untuk Raze versi cewek ini.

"Namanya… Lily aja…" usul Yun.

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau namanya sama seperti aku!" bentak Lily kasar.

"Betapa egoisnya nonaku…" komentar Whim setelah mendengar respon majikannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Lily sambil menyiapkan tangannya untuk menghukum Whim.

"Ah, maaf… Tidak! Jangan! Tolong!" rengek Whim dengan nada memohon.

"Kau ini cuma bisa menyebutkan kejelekanku saja!" bentak Lily sambil menghukum Whim .

"Ah… Ampun… Oh… Otakku… Aku geger otak!"

Sementara mereka bertengkar, Yun, Et, dan Puniyo berpikir untuk nama Raze yang baru. Raze masih uring-uringan dengan kejadian barusan.

"Punipunini Punigo?" usul Puniyo.

"Adikku bertanya, gimana kalo namanya Punigo?"

"Jangan dong… Dia 'kan bukan puni…" tolak Yun halus.

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu 100 kilowatt di atas kepala Et. "Aha! Aku tahu nama yang bagus… Rozellevania!" usul Et dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yun dan puni bersaudara langsung menyetujui nama yang diberikan Et kepada Raze. Et dengan bangga memberikan nama itu ke Raze.

"Jadi… Namaku Rozellevania?" tanya Raze.

Semua orang kecuali Lily & Whim mengangguk. "Dan kami memanggilmu Rozelle!" sambung Et. Raze hanya bisa bengong melihat 'kekuatan luar biasa'-nya Et ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Et heran.

"Ng… Nggak… Namanya sesuai dengan namaku yang asli…" ujar Rozelle.

"Oh, syukurlah kau menyukainya~!" kata Et girang.

Lily yang baru selesai menghukum Whim langsung menanyakan nama baru-nya Raze.

"Rozellevania Meitzen," ujar semua anggota workshopnya kecuali Raze.

"Wah, elegan sekali…" puji Whim.

"Aku tidak menyangka… Namanya girly banget…" puji Lily.

"Berterima kasihlah kepadaku yang sudah membuat nama ini" Ujar Et kepada mereka berdua.

"Dan sekarang… Mari kita dandan Ra- eh, maksudku Rozelle." perintah Lily. Semua cewek disana pun setuju sambil mengusir Yun keluar dari workshop. Yun pun keluar dari workshop dengan paksa. Setelah Yun keluar, Mereka mendandani Rozelle untuk menjadi cewek yang elegan melebihi Lily.

* * *

Di workshop-nya Ulrika, Richmond sedang didandani Pepperoni, Goto, dan Enna. Sementara Chloe menunggu di luar Workshop. Akhirnya Yun & Chloe bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain.

"Yun, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chloe meminta pendapat Yun.

"Oh, jadi kamu biang keladinya?" Yun menyadari sesuatu. Chloe hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya.

"Kau akan kulaporkan ke master-ku!" geram Yun.

"Coba saja kalau bisa…" ucap Chloe dengan wajah seramnya sampai-sampai membuat Yun takut.

"Ah, tidak tidak tidak…" kata Yun Takut. "Oh, sepertinya mereka selesai mendandani Raze…" ekspresi Yun kembali seperti semula ketika melihat kenop pintu dibuka.

"Eh, nama ceweknya Raze siapa?" tanya Chloe.

"Rozellevania, kalo Ulrika?"

"Richmond. Sama-sama inisial R." guman Chloe. Yun langsung memberitahukan bahwa Et yang membuat nama untuk Raze. Chloe pun menjawab yang membuat nama untuk Ulrika malah adiknya, Enna.

"Dan, sepertinya mereka selesai mendandani Ulrika…" ucap Chloe.

* * *

Dari 2 workshop yang bertetangga itu keluarlah seorang pangeran yang cool, bishie, dan ganteng dari workshop Ulrika. Sedangkan putri yang elegan, manis, dan lovely keluar dari workshop Raze. Akhirnya mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Suasana hening menghiasi beranda workshop...

"_Aku gak percaya! Masa' gadis tolol ini bisa jadi ganteng seperti ini…?_" pikir Rozelle.

"_Aku gak percaya! Kenapa kalo Jerktown jadi cewek malah cantik banget…?_" pikir Richmond.

"Halo?" tanya Chloe, berusaha memecahkan suasana hening disitu.

"Jangan bikin malu aku…" gumam Lily.

"CHLOE! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" bentak Mereka berdua.

"Apa maksud kalian? Rozelle, kemarin kamu datang ke Workshop kami. Dan aku baru selesai membuat mantera baru. Itu berarti kau siap jadi bahan percobaanku." Bantah Chloe.

"Tapi aku datang ke Workshop-mu bukan karena minta dimantrain…" bentak Rozelle.

"Itu hadiahmu jika kau datang ke sana…" kata Chloe datar.

"Dan kenapa harus melibatkan aku juga!" bentak Richmond.

"Awalnya kaulah yang mau kujadikan kelinci percobaan…" jawab Chloe sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya.

"CHLOE JAHAT! Masa' sama temannya sendiri dibuat seperti ini?" bentak Richmond.

"Setidaknya kalian coba dulu hidup dengan gender kalian yang sekarang, gak ada ruginya kan? Paling cuma 3 hari…" usul Chloe. "Aku belum menikmati hasilnya."

"GAK MAU!" tolak Rozelle & Richmond kompak.

Chloe langsung mengeluarkan Puppy eyes-nya. "Kalo gitu… aku gak mau bikin penawarnya…"

Rozelle hanya bisa pasrah saja. Richmond yang melihat Chloe ber-puppy-eyes langsung mengatakan Chloe imut. Tetapi Chloe malah gak mau membuat penawarnya jika dikatakan seperti itu. Akhirnya Richmond pasrah juga.

"Workshop-ku banyak banget ceweknya…" komentar Lily sambil menghitung anggota workshopnya.

"Dan Yun sendiri cowok…" sambung Et

"Oh tidak… Yun akan…" imajinasi Lily mulai meliar lagi.

"Hei! Aku bukan Cowok Playboy!" bantah Yun setelah mendengar perkataan Lily.

"Yah… Sabar ya, Yun… Di Workshop-ku cuma aku sendiri yang cewek… Lainnya cowok semua…" hibur Chloe. Semua cowok disana pun melototi Chloe.

"Astaga~! Chloe Playgirl!" Sahut Goto. Chloe langsung marah dan berkata bahwa dia akan memanggil Lucifer. Semua member disana pun merinding begitu mendengar Chloe. Akhirnya mereka tidak membuat Chloe marah.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka hidup sebagai gender yang terbalik. Raze sekarang tinggal di Girls dorm, kamarnya Ulrika. Sedangkan Ulrika tinggal di Boys dorm, kamarnya Raze. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka ketika gender mereka dibalik? Apakah Chloe berhasil mengembalikan mereka?

* * *

Well, karena ini fanfict pertamaku... jadi maaf jika agak kacau... oh iya, Review sangat dibutuhkan.


	2. The First Ingredient

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia 2 © GUST & NISA

Beberapa Karakter & Item yang tidak ditemukan di Game-nya itu punyaku. Nama Raze & Ulrika versi Genderswitch itu juga punyaku. =))

Note: tulisan yang dicetak miring menggambarkan pikiran karakter, sedangkan tanda [] itu adalah nama Item bahan penawarnya.

* * *

Hari Pertama…

Rozelle & Et bertemu dengan wali kelas mereka, Flay, di beranda kelas. Flay langsung jatuh hati kepada Rozelle yang elegan bagaikan Cinderella di pesta dansa.

"E-Et? Dia siapa?" kaget Flay

"Owh, dia Rozellevania Meitzen, kembarannya Raze~!" jawab Et riang.

"Kembaran Raze? Serius tuh? Dia punya kembaran?" Flay masih saja heran. Et langsung mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa dia baru datang kemarin. Rozelle hanya bisa berkata dalam hati bahwa ini salahnya Lady in Black itu *Author dijampi-jampi Chloe*.

"Et, boleh kubawa Rozelle sebentar?" ujar Flay. Et hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya saja, takut dia juga kena bantai lagi waktu Festival sekolah lalu bersama dengan Raze. Flay langsung menggandeng tangan Rozelle & membawanya ke ruangannya.

* * *

Di ruangan VP…

"Ehem, Rozellevania Meitzen, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Kata Flay menawarkan sesuatu. Rozelle hanya mempersilahkan VP itu berbicara sesuka hatinya.

"Ehem, aku mau kamu mengalahkan monster di Underground Sewer. Dia adalah Mana of Sweets. Jika Raze bisa mengalahkannya, berarti kamu juga harus bisa!"

"_APA! Kok… udah ditantang duluan… udah gitu ini Mana makanan lagi…_" kaget Rozelle dalam hati.

"Dan jika sudah melawannya, silahkan lapor ke saya dan bawakan [Sugarplum Powder] sebagai bukti. Oh iya, sebaiknya kamu membawa lelaki untuk membantumu melawan Mana itu," lanjut Flay. Rozelle hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan VP sinting itu. Akhirnya Rozelle pun keluar dari kamar Flay dengan wajah pucat.

"Rozelle? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Et Heran.

"Ng… bukan apa-apa… hanya… ide sinting dari pak wakepsek lagi…" jawab Rozelle singkat.

"Kamu curang! Datang-datang langsung dikasi monster! Aku 'kan juga mau…" rengek Et. Tapi Rozelle malah meninggalkan dia di beranda kantor.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama… Ulrika eh maksud saya Richmond & Goto bertemu dengan Marta.

{BGM: Mr. Goto's Theme *Author dimuntahi warga setempat*}

"Huh? Ada Tuan Goto~! Ehm… Tuan Goto…" sapa Marta malu-malu.

"Halo Marta… oh, aku membawa teman baru. Perkenalkan, dia Richmond Myberg," ujar Goto memperkenalkan Richmond ke Marta.

"Myberg? Itu 'kan… nama marganya Ulrika… Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Ulrika?" tanya Marta heran. Goto hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kembaran Ulrika, tetapi dia jauh lebih baik daripada Ulrika.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda," sapa Richmond sopan.

"_OMG… suaranya… lebih ganteng dari Tuan Goto… Tapi… aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan anak umur 16 tahun…_" pikir Marta "Owh, uhm… maaf jika saya mengganggu, Tuan Goto. Saya permisi dulu…" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh iya, tidak apa-apa… Nah, Richmond. Kita ngapain?" tanya Goto kepada Richmond. Richmond ternyata mengigau tentang Marta. Goto langsung menghentikannya dan mengajaknya untuk melihat Rozelle. Richmond hanya menuruti perintahnya.

* * *

2 Cowok itu langsung menuju ke workshop-nya Raze. Setibanya di sana, Lily menangis sampai meraung-raung tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"Raze… Raze-ku tersayang… hiks… hiks… hiks…" tangis Lily

"Nona… Sudahlah… Chloe bilang mantera-nya cuma 3 hari 'kan?" Whim berusaha untuk menenangkan Lily. Tetapi Lily tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Tapi aku tetap tak rela… Raze… Dia pergi begitu saja… hiks… Pagi-pagi dia sudah tidak ada… hiks…"

"Setidaknya… 'kan ada Rozelle… Tenang saja… dia sama kuatnya dengan Raze kok…" hibur Whim dengan keringat dingin. Dia takut jika masternya nangis lebih kencang. Dan kekhawatiran itu muncul.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… hiks… hiks… hiks…" tangisan Lily lebih kencang bahkan sampai memeluk Puni Kichi yang tidur di sofa itu juga dengan kencang. Seketika Puni Kichi bangun.

"Nona~! Aku sesak napas!" erang Puni Kichi.

"Minum Neo Napacyn. Untuk meredakan sesak napas" Ujar Whim sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan obat. *Author digebukin karena sembarangan masukin nama obat*

"Bukan… itu… maksudku…" erang Puni Kichi. Terdengar suaranya mulai memelan.

"KICHI!" teriak Puniyo sambil ngelempar Puni Taro ke Lily dengan kecepatan 390 Km/detik.

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Puniyo~! Kamu lebih kuat daripada aku~!" teriak Puni Taro. Puni Taro pun langsung tepar begitu mengenai muka Lily dengan tekanan yang kuat, begitu juga dengan Lily. Mereka pun jatuh ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Nona Lily? Nona! Jangan pingsan! Tolong~!" panik Whim.

"Mau kubantu?" ucap Chloe yang datang entah dari mana.

"Kalau bisa jangan pake kutukanmu…" panik Whim.

"Ini mantera… bukan kutukan…" kata Chloe meyakinkan Whim. Whim pun menyerahkannya ke Chloe. Chloe langsung mengeluarkan peralatan jampi-jampinya. Dan dia mulai menyembuhkan Lily.

* * *

Kembali ke luar, Richmond & Goto baru saja mau meninggalkan Workshop Raze. Tapi langkah mereka dihentikan oleh Chloe yang sudah selesai mengobati Lily.

"Richmond, sini!" panggil Chloe. Richmond langsung menghampiri Chloe dan bertanya, "ada apa sih?".

"Aku lupa bilang kalo kalian harus selalu bersama selama 3 Hari. Dari jam 08.00 sampai 18.00 agar efek dari penawarnya 2x lebih bagus." papar Chloe. Mendengar itu, Richmond langsung terkejut.

"Apa? Jadi… aku ama Jerktown harus bareng dari tadi? Tapi… sekarang kan jam 12.00!" ucap Richmond sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Berarti waktumu sisa 6 jam lagi. Cepat temui dia! Atau… kamu akan menjadi laki-laki selamanya!" Kata Chloe memperingatkan.

"Uwaaaaa~! Gak mau~! Tapi… Dia dimana? Aku gak tau…" panik Richmond.

"Rozelle di Underground Sewer, sedang melawan seekor Mana. Sebaiknya kamu bantu dia." Jawab Chloe datar. Mendengar itu, Richmond langsung lari ke Underground Sewer dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Goto mendekati Chloe & berbicara dengannya.

"Chloe, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Kita lihat saja, pake GPS-nya Enna." Jawab Chloe. (sejak kapan Enna bikin GPS beserta radarnya?). Mendengar Jawaban Chloe, mereka berdua pun pergi ke workshop Ulrika.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Underground Sewer…

Rozelle sudah kelelahan melawan Mana of Sweets itu.

"Huff… huff… Biarpun kamu termasuk Mana makanan… tapi ternyata kamu kuat banget…"

Mana itu juga merasa kelelahan setelah beberapa kali kena tebasan pedang Rozelle. Dan Mana itu makin melemah.

"Pedang itu… Pantas saja…" ucapnya terengah-engah.

Rozelle langsung mengeluarkan Skill Falling Blades. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!" teriaknya. Dia memutarkan pedangnya dan melepaskan cahaya yang keluar dari pedang itu. Muncul berjuta laser yang menyerang dari 3 arah dan menghajar Mana itu. Mana itu menerima 398 + 400 + 380 + 412 = 1590 Damage akibat serangan itu.

"Kekuatan itu…! Kekuatan pemusnah Mana!"

"Huff… Huff…"

"Rasakan ini!"

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Wish Mana terdapat banyak Mana berwujud koki yang siap menyerang Rozelle. Rozelle yang sudah kehabisan SP akhirnya hanya bisa melindungi dirinya saja dari amukan para koki itu.

"HENTIKAN!"

Tiba-tiba muncul Rune yang menjerat para Mana koki itu. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang & bermata hijau langsung menarik rantainya. Rune itu langsung meledak dan setengah dari segerombolan Mana koki itu menghilang setelah kena serangan itu.

"Ulri- maksudku, Richmond! Kamu ngapain ke sini?" heran Rozelle.

"Sudah! Habisi saja Mana itu, Jerktown!" perintah Richmond.

"Tapi… SP-ku habis…" keluh Rozelle.

Richmond langsung mengeluarkan Ocean Stew dan memberikannya ke Rozelle.

"Makan ini! Setelah itu lawan Mana itu! Aku akan membereskan serigala-serigala ini!" perintahnya sambil mengeluarkan Skill Intent to Destroy. Uryu langsung keluar dari Mana Sphere milik Richmond dan langsung mengeluarkan Rune ke segerombolan Mana koki itu. Setelah itu dia meledakkan Rune itu dan segerombolan Mana koki di sana langsung menghilang. Uryu langsung kembali ke Mana Sphere milik Richmond.

Pada saat yang sama, Rozelle mengeluarkan Skill 'Drive Caliber' untuk menyerang Mana of Sweets. Mana of Sweets mendapat 380 + 567 + 600 + 703 + 729 + 1021 = 4000 Damage. Mereka pun mengaktifkan 'Unite mode'.

"Serangan terakhir, Mana Extinguisher!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sayap yang menyala berwarna biru di punggung Rozelle. Rozelle pun terbang dan mengeluarkan hujan laser menuju Mana of Sweets. Dan dari bawah, muncul pilar cahaya yang melempar Mana of Sweets ke atas. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rozelle menebas Mana of Sweets dan Mana itu pun meledak. Akhirnya Mana itu dapat dikalahkan.

* * *

"… Kau…" kata Mana of Sweets sambil menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Rozelle melihat ada [Sugarplum Powder] dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Richmond, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak Rozelle dengan suara dingin setelah mengambil benda itu.

"Kamu ini, jadi cowok maupun cewek tetap saja sifat sok kerenmu gak hilang-hilang!" ledek Ulrika.

"Memangnya ada urusannya denganmu? Sudahlah, daripada basa-basi gak jelas, mending kita cepat keluar dari sini sebelum banyak Monster menuju kita," bentak Rozelle sambil berjalan meninggalkan Richmond. Richmond langsung mengejar Rozelle.

* * *

Di tempat tersembunyi, Flay melihat semua itu.

"Dia… sebenarnya siapa sih? Kekuatannya mirip dengan Raze…" gumam Raze.

Flay teringat dengan masa-masa ketika dia bertemu dengan salah satu juniornya yang juga ahli pedang. Flay pun mulai Mengkhayal.

"Anna, kamu dimana sekarang…? Sekarang, ada orang yang merupakan pewaris kekuatanmu…" gumamnya. Kemudian Flay langsung pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung menuju ke ruangannya.

* * *

Kembali ke Rozelle & Richmond, Rozelle merasa risih karena dia diikuti Richmond terus-menerus.

"Berhenti membuntuti aku!" Bentak Rozelle.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu! Ini berhubungan dengan kutukan yang sedang terjadi pada kita!" desah Richmond terengah-engah karena mengejar Rozelle. Rozelle langsung tersentak. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Richmond, kemudian menatapnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Chloe mengatakan, kita harus selalu bersama selama 3 Hari, dari jam 08.00 sampai 18.00. sedangkan, aku menyadarinya ketika jam 12.00."

"Oh… pantas kamu mengikutiku terus… Lalu apa yang terjadi ketika aku tidak melakukan itu?"

"Kita akan seperti ini selamanya." Kata Richmond sambil menunduk.

"Hm… baiklah… nah, sekarang, temani aku antarkan [Sugarplum Powder] ini ke pak wakepsek," ajak Rozelle. Richmond pun mengangguk. Rozelle & Richmond pun mengantarkan [Sugarplum Powder] ke Flay. Flay langsung menunjukkan wajah berseri-seri setelah melihatnya.

* * *

"Wahaha… ternyata, itu lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan… Baiklah, terima kasih, Nona Rozelle. Dan, apa ini partnermu?"

"Hanya semantara… dia hanya membantuku melawan Mana itu," jawab Rozelle datar.

Flay langsung menghilang entah kemana. Rozelle & Richmond pun keluar dari ruangan pak Wakepsek itu. Mereka pun menuju ke Cafeteria untuk makan.

Sesampainya di Cafeteria, banyak orang yang menggosipi mereka. Rozelle & Richmond merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini?" geram Richmond.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja… yang penting, kita kesini tujuannya untuk makan."

"Ya…ya…ya… terserah dirimu saja," pasrah Richmond.

Mereka berdua langsung menuju counter untuk memesan makanan & minuman. Setelah makan, mereka pun beranjak dari tempat mereka, menuju counter untuk membayar makanan mereka, dan bergerak menuju ke luar cafeteria. Ternyata mereka diperhatikan oleh banyak murid disana dari mereka memesan makanan sampai mereka keluar café.

* * *

Di luar…

"Beginilah jadinya jika kita seperti ini…" keluh Richmond.

"Kamu bisa diam gak sih?" tanya Rozelle dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf… Ngomong-ngomong, kita ke tempat yang sepi saja …" Ajak Richmond. Rozelle mengiyakan ajakan itu. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke atap bangunan kelas. Merekapun duduk di bangku panjang disana, tetapi mereka memisahkan jarak duduknya, ya… sekitar 80 cm .

"Richmond…" Panggil Rozelle.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Tentang waktu itu… waktu kita bertemu pertama kali… Maafkan aku… waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menginjak benda itu…" Ujar Rozelle dengan nada pelan. Richmond hanya diam saja, membiarkan dia berbicara.

"Dan, aku langsung marah-marah begitu bertemu denganmu," Lanjut Rozelle. Richmond semakin tidak mengerti perkataan Rozelle, tapi Rozelle malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau menerima permintaan maafku, ya sudah… biar aku yang tanggung dosa itu." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih. Richmond akhirnya memaafkan dia, dan mengatakan 50% adalah kesalahannya. Rozelle pun menyadarinya dan memaafkannya. Akhirnya Rozelle & Richmond pun saling mendekat satu sama lain. Mereka duduk di bagian tengah bangku itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku suka kamu… Bukan sebagai Rozelle, tapi sebagai Raze…" bisik Richmond.

Jantung Rozelle langsung berdetak tidak karuan. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah menyukai Ulrika sejak pertama kali bertemu, tetapi karena Ulrika langsung marah-marah kepadanya maka dia mengurung niatnya itu. Selain itu, siapa tahu dia akan menyakiti Uryu, Mana Ulrika ketika dia menjadi gila.

"Aku… juga…" jawab Rozelle.

Keduanya pun saling menatap mata & berpegangan tangan. Lalu menutup mata mereka, mendekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Ketika jarak bibir Rozelle & Richmond hanya 0.5 cm Yun langsung mengagetkan mereka.

* * *

"Betapa romantisnya mereka…" ucap Yun tiba-tiba sambil nangis karena terharu. Rozelle & Richmond langsung membatalkan First Kiss mereka begitu melihat Yun yang sedang menangis.

"Yun~! Kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Rozelle kaget.

"Tumben kamu menangis," Sambung Richmond.

"Habis… Kalian romantis banget. Oh, Ra- maksudku Rozelle, kamu dipanggil Master," ucap Yun sambil mengusap air matanya pake tisu.

"Hm? Ini 'kan masih jam 15.00. Chloe bilang, aku & Ulri- maksudku Richmond baru bisa berpisah pukul 18.00 agar mantera penawarnya manjur," papar Rozelle.

"Oh, dan apa yang harus aku katakan kepada master nanti?"

"Bilang sama Nona Lily, aku akan pulang jam 18.00 karena aku ada tugas" jawab Rozelle. Yun mengangguk dan langsung menuju Workshop masternya.

* * *

Kembali ke Lap- eh maksudku Rooftop.

"Richmond, siapa yang memimpin Workshop-mu jika kamu tidak ada?" tanya Rozelle.

"Hm? Biasanya Chloe yang menggantikan aku… atau Enna."

Mereka terdiam. Akhirnya setelah sekian menit Richmond membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu… Bagaimana kehidupanmu sebagai pelayan Ms. Fancypants?"

"Yah… Begitulah selama 10 tahun…"

"Jadi kamu sudah melayani Ms. Fancypants selama 10 tahun? Apa kamu tahan?" kaget Richmond.

"Yah, sifat Nona Lily bikin aku trauma sih…"

Richmond Melihat raut wajah sedihnya Rozelle. Kemudian Rozelle melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan sebenarnya aku kesini karena dipaksa olehnya. Padahal kemampuan Alchemy-ku bisa dibilang pas-pasan," lanjutnya.

Richmond langsung teringat ketika dia menyeret Chloe ke sekolah. "_mungkin dia sama dengan Chloe…_" pikirnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Workshop Raze, Yun membuka Pintu Workshop dan memberitahukan laporan yang dia terima dari Raze.

"Master, Rozelle bilang dia akan pulang jam 18.00."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Lily.

"Dia ada tugas."

"Oh… kukira dia pacaran dengan ce-" ujar Lily yang pikiran kotornya berfungsi lagi.

"Nah lo, Raze yang sekarang cewek… tapi sifatnya masih jantan…" ujar Whim meyakinkan masternya.

"Iya… Aku tahu Raze kuat…" gumam Lily.

"Puninipuni punipunipuninii."

"Adikku mengatakan 'Lily gak usah mengekang Raze untuk 1 hari.'," ujar Puni Jiro menerjemahkan ucapan Puniyo.

"Hm… Baiklah, sekarang aku beri dia kebebasan selama 1 hari… Tapi setelahnya… Anak itu harus diperketat!" perintah Lily.

"Hah? Gak sesak nafas tuh? Nanti kalo dia masuk Rumah sakit gara-gara kamu perketat kamu yang masuk penjara lho!" respon Et ketika mendengar kata 'diperketat' dari Lily. Lily langsung memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Maksudku peraturannya yang diperketat! *Sigh* Tapi, aku ingin melihat wajah Raze ceria… sekali ini aja…" gumam Lily.

"Punininiiii!"

"Adikku mengatakan 'makanya jangan perketat peraturannya!'"

* * *

Kembali ke genteng Rooftop… Rozelle & Richmond menyaksikan Sunset (matahari terbenam) bersama.

"Matahari terbenam di Al-Revis…" gumam Rozelle.

"Yah, waktu kita sudah habis," sambung Richmond.

Tiba-tiba muncul Chloe. (ini orang kok munculnya selalu mendadak ya?)

"Berikan [Sugarplum Powder] itu!" perintah Chloe.

"Untuk apa?" heran Richmond.

"Itu salah satu bahan untuk membuat penawarnya. Tapi, lebih baik kalian simpan dulu. Soalnya kita butuh [Cursed Pear] & [Ghost Fruit] juga…" Beber Chloe.

"APA?" Ujar Richmond & Rozelle kompak.

"Itu kan cuma namanya… jangan kira itu buah berhantu…" Kata Chloe simpul. Mereka berdua cuma mengiyakan perkataan penyihir satu itu karena takut mereka akan seperti itu selamanya. Dan… merekapun berpisah dari situ. Rozelle pulang ke Workshopnya, begitu juga dengan Richmond & Chloe. Mereka berdua harus menemukan benda itu selama 1 hari. Berhasilkah mereka? Dimanakah bahan-bahan itu diperoleh? Siapakah yang harus dilawan untuk mendapatkan bahan itu?

* * *

Yah… maaf kalo yang ini kurang lucu, karena aku lebih focus ke RazeXUlrika-nya (walaupun dengan gender yang dibalik, tapi tetep sama kan?). Dan maaf kalo ceritanya agak aneh… (author lagi mikirin makanan jadi nama Mana-nya pun Mana makanan) nah~! Don't Forget to Review~! Sorry if the Ffic is Bad… *Gak yakin*


	3. The Second & Last Ingredients

A/N: Makasih ya, yang udah review~! aku harap semuanya masih 'tahan' dengan ffic-ku ini... Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan...

* * *

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia © GUST & NISA

Aku cuma menambahkan beberapa adegan yang nista & abal.

Warning: Makin Ancur, Kacau, Abal, Lebay, OOC, AU, Geje, dll di Chapter ini.

Esok Paginya, jam 05.30…

* * *

Richmond yang berada di kamarnya Raze melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Habis bangun langsung mandi (bangun tidur kuterus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi… *author dilindes sebelum menyelesaikan lagunya*). Begitu juga dengan Rozelle yang sekarang dikamarnya Ulrika. Saat Richmond keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk tentunya, dia mengambil bajunya dan memakainya. Ketika dia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, dia melihat sosoknya yang sebagai perempuan alias Ulrika. Setelah itu, dia langsung memakai baju Seragam Al-Revis dan keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama…

Ketika Rozelle keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat bayangan Raze di cermin kamar. Rozelle hanya bisa diam, walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya tersirat kerinduan yang begitu dalam dengan tubuh aslinya. Kemudian dia menggunakan baju seragamnya dan meninggalkan kamar Ulrika.

* * *

Dormitory Entrance…

Tanpa sengaja Rozelle jatuh (lagi?) dikarenakan Mana Sphere milik Richmond. Dan lagi-lagi Richmond mendekati Rozelle dan mengambil Mana Sphere-nya. Tapi kali ini dia menolong Rozelle yang jatuh akibat kecerobohannya itu. Uryu juga meghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kamu… baik-baik saja?" Tanya Richmond.

"Yah… aku tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Rozelle sambil berusaha berdiri. Kemudian mereka menuju Cafeteria dan memakan sarapan mereka disana. 10 menit kemudian mereka keluar dari Cafeteria & pergi ke workshop masing-masing.

* * *

Di Workshop Ulrika...

Seperti biasa, Chloe membaca bukunya, Enna memperbaiki mesinnya, sedangkan duo makhluk aneh *Author dihajar Pepperoni & Goto* membaca jadwal Task Sheet. Seperti biasa Richmond menyapa mereka.

"Pagi, Richmond." Sapa Chloe. Enna masih sibuk dengan mesinnya yang meledak gara-gara Kakak Tolol (Stupid Sis)-nya memberikan bahan peledak yang dibuatnya ke mesinnya. Goto & Pepperoni juga masih sibuk membaca huruf demi huruf di Task Sheet (ini orang kenapa?)

* * *

Kita lihat workshop Raze.

Ketika Rozelle memasuki workshopnya, Miss Fancypants *Author dibogem mentah ama Lily* sudah memasang tatapan sinis ke Rozelle. Whim langsung mojok melihat Aura membunuhnya Lily.

"kamu telat! Ini jam berapa hah?" Ujar Lily sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

"Buset... itu masih jam 05.45!" Ucap Rozelle sambil melihat jam dinding.

"hah? Serius tuh?" tanya Lily bingung.

"YA! Lihatlah, belum ada yang datang..." Ucap Rozelle singkat. Lily melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ada hanya Whim, kursi, meja, teko, sofa, Cauldron, jadwal Task Sheet, peralatan-peralatan Alchemy, jam dinding, save point (yang ini ngapain dihitung?), dan benda mati lainnya. Tiba-tiba Yun baru datang dari kerjanya.

"Pagi..." Sapa Yun singkat. Disusul dengan kedatangan Puniyo & Et yang juga menyapa mereka. Ketika mereka datang, Lily langsung menahan Rozelle.

"Rozelle! Kenapa kamu telat pulang kemarin? Padahal kemarin aku sedang membutuhkanmu!"

"Aku ada tugas! Dan ini INDIVIDU karena VP sarap yang memberikanya!" Ucap Rozelle dengan tenang walaupun emosi di dalamnya sudah level atas.

"Punipuni..."

"KDRT..." Ucap Yun, Whim, Puni Brothers, & Et bersamaan. Lily yang mendengarnya langsung meledak.

"SIAPA YANG KDRT?" bentak Lily. Teriakkannya sampai di tetangga sebelah (baca: Workshop Ulrika). Enna yang memperbaiki mesinnya langsung rusak lagi.

* * *

"ARGH! KUSSO! Aku udah menghabiskan waktu selama berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun memperbaikinya!" Kesal Enna.

"Perasaan kamu baru 5 menit memperbaikinya deh..." tanggap Chloe.

"Kamu cuma mengulur-ulur waktunya saja..." lanjut Goto.

"Mesin itu biar diperbaiki atau tidak sama saja..." tambah Richmond.

"Maka dari itu berhentilah memperbaiki mesinmu." Sambung Pepperoni. Enna juga akhirnya meledak begitu anggota Workshopnya menyerang dengan serangan mental bertubi-tubi.

"DIAM! Berhenti mengatakan hal itu!" Marah Enna. Dan amarahnya itu ternyata umpan balik ke workshopnya Raze. Whim yang sedang bikin Teh Tarik (Teh susu ala Melayu) langsung tumpah semua tehnya ke bajunya Lily. Lily pun marah lagi.

"ARGH! KENAPA SIH ORANG-ORANG PADA ANEH SEMUA?" Teriak Lily. Rozelle yang menyadari sudah jam 6 pagi langsung pamit.

"Aku harus pergi, bye-bye~!" Ucap Rozelle. Yang lainnya menyapa Rozelle sementara Lily masih uring-uringan.

* * *

Di worshpnya Ulrika, Richmond pun langsung kabur begitu yang lain menenangkan Enna yang sedang emosi, termasuk Chloe. Di beranda Workshop, Rozelle & Richmond bertemu.

"Richmond, apa di Workshopmu ancur juga?" Tanya Rozelle.

"Ya... Enna marah-marah ampe Chloe turun tangan buat nenangin dia..." Keluh Richmond. "Oh, dan apa workshopmu juga ancur?" Tanya balik Richmond.

"Yah... Nona Lily langsung marah-marah pas aku datang, terus ditambah lagi Whim numpahin Teh Tarik ke bajunya..." Jawab Rozelle. Dari kedua Workshop masih terdengar teriakan Lily & Enna sampe mereka keluar dari Workshop.

"Nah... Nona Lily sudah ngamuk... sebaiknya kita kabur!" Panik Rozelle sambil menarik tangan Richmond. Mereka sempet nyolong mobilnya pak Zeppel untuk kabur dari 2 orang ngamuk itu (Darimana tuh mobil?). Untung saja Rozelle umurnya 17 tahun dan sudah mendapat SIM (ini lagi, darimana SIM-nya?). Rozelle langsung tancap gas. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Fruitful Hill.

* * *

Fruitful Hill...

Rozelle memarkir mobilnya di sebuah pohon pisang (?). Rozelle menaruh Photon Silhouette-nya untuk jaga-jaga. Mereka pun mengeluarkan peta dan mulai berjalan ke bagian dalamnya.

"Rozelle, Siapa tahu antara [Cursed Pear] atau [Ghost Fruit] ditemukan disini..." Gumam Richmond.

"Mungkin saja... Nah, ayo kita cari." Ajak Rozelle. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedalam bagian Fruitful Hill. Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah melawan bejibun monster & Gathering disana, akhirnya mereka menemukan kedua buah itu.

"Nah, kita sudah mendapat [Cursed Pear] ama [Ghost Fruit]..." Ucap Rozelle. Tiba-tiba muncul wanita yang umurnya sekitar 26 tahun. Wanita itu berambut biru pendek, bermata biru dan membawa beberapa panah & sebuah busur besar.

"Tidak! Buah itu punyaku!" Seru wanita itu. Richmond langsung ingat siapa wanita itu.

"Kau... Stalker Woman #1! Berhenti mengejar Uryu!" Ujar Richmond. Rozelle langsung bengong mendengar ucapan Richmond.

"Hei! Sembarangan bilang aku Stalker! Aku Sasalina! Lagian aku gak butuh Mana sialan itu! Aku butuh buah itu!" Ujar Wanita itu yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya.

"Oh... Aku baru tahu namamu... Sori ye..." Sindir Richmond. Sasalina langsung mengeluarkan panahnya.

"Berikan aku buah itu atau kalian mati ditanganku!" Tantang Sasalina. Rozelle langsung mengeluarkan Sword of Light-nya, Sementara Richmond mengeluarkan Mana Sphere-nya.

* * *

[Me: *mengeluarkan Remote* Forward! Kita skip adegan pertarungan ini. *author langsung disumpelin Sambal Bajak ama Pembaca & Chara MK2*]

* * *

Sasalina mulai kelelahan, begitu juga dengan Rozelle & Richmond. Tetapi, [Cursed Pear] yang tadi ada di kantongnya Rozelle & [Ghost Fruit] yang tadinya ada dikantongnya Richmond menghilang entah kemana. Mereka pun meraba-raba kantong mereka.

"Hah? Kemana [Ghost Fruit]-nya?" Bingung Richmond. Rozelle juga bingung mencari [Cursed Pear]-nya. Namun Sasalina mengeluarkan 2 buah itu.

"Well, buahnya sama aku... hm... tapi kayaknya pikiranku berubah deh..." Nyengir Sasalina. Richmond langsung berlari ke arah Sasalina sambil berusaha merebut buah itu dari tangannya. Tapi, kedua buah itu terlempar ke tempat yang jauh. [Ghost Fruit] terlempar ke arah laut, sedangkan [Cursed Pear] nyasar di Jawa Tengah(?), tepatnya di rumah seorang keluarga imigran dari Eropa bernama Wallach yang sudah menetap disana dari generasi ke generasi.

* * *

Jawa Tengah...

Seorang lelaki umur 28 tahun (Tapi luarnya kayak umur 17) berambut Silver dikuncir Ponytail, bermata cokelat & menggunakan baju Beskap (baju tradisional Jawa untuk cowok) sedang memainkan gamelan milik keluarganya. Konon katanya tetangga sebelah yang merupakan keturunan kerajaan, cowok itu bisa membuat cewek-cewek kota jatuh cinta kepadanya karena ketampanannya (Kok jadi dongeng gini yah?). Tiba-tiba ada [Cursed Pear] jatuh di teras rumahnya. Lelaki itu berhenti memainkan gamelannya.

"Hm? Ono' seng ceblok...1" Ujarnya. Lelaki itupun menuju ke teras rumahnya. Disana dia menemukan sebuah Pear berwarna pink dilengkapi dengan Rune-rune Alchemy.

"Opo iki? Koyo'e benda ajaib...2" gumam lelaki itu. Dari dalam, seorang perempuan memanggilnya.

"Reicher! Aku iki wes nyiapne Iwak Pite' + Sambel terasi! Dahar pise' gih!3" Ujar wanita itu. Lelaki yang bernama Reicher tadi masuk rumah sambil menyimpan buah pear itu.

"_mestine iki pear langka... moso' ono' Pear wernone pink...?_4" pikirnya.

* * *

Kembali ke Frutful Hill, Sasalina pergi dari situ. Yang tersisa cuma Rozelle & Richmond yang putus asa.

"Gara-gara kamu, kita kehilangan buah itu..." Gerutu Rozelle.

"Enak aja! Yang nyolong kan dia!" Bantah Richmond. Rozelle langsung berjalan keluar Fruitful Hill, disusul Richmond. Mereka pun memasuki mobil pak Zeppel dan didalam mereka bertemu dengan Pepperoni.

"Halo, non-eh maksudku Tuan, iya, Tuan.... dan nona Rozelle..." Sapa Pepperoni.

"Lho? Pepperoni, Enna-nya gimana?" tanya Richmond heran karena seharusnya Pepperoni menenangkan Enna.

"Kak Enna ngamuk sih... Chloe aja dibuat pingsan ama dia... aku gak ada jalan lain selain kabur..." Tutur Pepperoni.

"Buset... sampai segitunya..." kaget Rozelle. Richmond langsung menanyakan apakah Pepperoni tahu lokasi [Cursed Pear] & [Ghost Fruit]. Pepperoni langsung menyalakan GPS buatan Enna (Semua dapet dengan cara nyolong kecuali Raze & Ulrika karena mereka kabur duluan) dan menemukan [Ghost Fruit] di Deep Sea Ruins. Rozelle langsung tancap gas ke sana dan mereka tiba di Deep Sea Ruins.

* * *

Entrance of Deep Sea Ruins...

Richmond, Rozelle & Pepperoni memakan Air Drop mereka untuk pergi ke dasar laut.

"Eh, tapi... aku gak bawa baju penyelam..." ucap Richmond. Pepperoni pun membawa Koper berisi Diver Suit biru punya Raze & merah punya Ulrika, jaket pelampung, ban renang, baju ganti, ampe bebek-bebek mainannya Puniyo juga ada disitu.

"Ngapain kamu bawa mainan bayi itu?" nyengir Rozelle.

"Kan katanya mau berenang..." Jawab Pepperoni Innocent. Mereka langsung saja mencari semak-semak untuk ganti baju. Setelahnya ketiga orang itu langsung nyemplung ke laut dengan membawa senjata pula.

* * *

Deep Sea Ruins...

Mereka mencari [Ghost Fruit] di seluruh penjuru lautan. Mereka sempet berpencar untuk mencarinya. Rozelle & Richmond sempet berduaan di dasar laut yang dipenuhi koral-koral & ikan-ikan yang indah. Mereka berpegangan tangan selama berenang, dan itu membuat wajah mereka memerah. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh Pepperoni yang sudah menemukan buahnya + semua monster tepar ditangannya.

" Nona! Aku udah dapat buahnya!" Teriak Pepperoni. Lagi-lagi 'kencan' mereka terganggu akibat peri berotot itu. Richmond langsung menarik tangan Rozelle untuk menemui Pepperoni dan akhirnya mereka menemukan peri itu.

"Lihat! Ini bener buahnya kan?" ujar Pepperoni sambil mengeluarkan [Ghost Fruit].

"Tumben pinter..." cibir Richmond.

"Tuan jangan gitu dong... aku mendapatkannya susah payah..." Pepperoni langsung down begitu mendengar ucapan Richmond.

"Yah, terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Nah, ayo kita ke permukaan." Perintah Rozelle.

"Tunggu dulu! Koleksi foto laut-ku belum lengkap! Aku mau foto-foto dulu!" Rengek Richmond. Richmond pun mengeluarkan waterproof camera dan memotret sepuasnya. Setelah mendapat foto yang (lumayan) banyak, mereka pergi ke permukaan untuk mengeringkan badan, mandi di sewa kamar mandi (emang ada?), lalu Pepperoni mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka.

* * *

"Nona Rozelle, Tuan Richmond, aku pergi dulu ya." Ujar Pepperoni sambil ngacir. Ternyata Pepperoni meninggalkan GPS-nya. Richmond langsung memunguti benda itu dan menyalakannya.

"Mungkin dengan ini bisa..." ujarnya sambil melihat GPS itu. Setelah mencari [Cursed Pear] dari situ, Richmond akhirnya menemukan dimana tempatnya.

"Rozelle! Aku sudah tahu dimana [Cursed Pear]!"

Rozelle langsung berlari menuju ke arah Richmond dan membaca GPS itu. Mata Rozelle langsung membelalak begitu melihat lokasinya.

"Gak mungkin... Masa... JAWA TENGAH?" Kaget Rozelle.

"Nah, kita kesana pake apa?" Bingung Richmond. Sementara mereka kebingungan, Puniyo datang menjemput mereka.

"puninini...." Ucap Puniyo. Rozelle & Richmond tidak mengerti apa yang Puniyo katakan. Sampai Puni Jiro datang.

"Uhm, maaf, Adikku mengatakan 'Tidak mungkin kita kesana dengan waktu yang pendek ini...'," Tutur Puni Jiro menerjemahkan ucapan Puniyo.

"Lalu kita ngapain dong?" tanya Rozelle.

"Puniii? Puninipuniii! Puni punini punininiiii!"

"Jangan kasar gitu dong...." Respon Puni Jiro setelah mendengar jawaban Puniyo. Rozelle & Richmond hanya bisa diam sampai akhirnya Rozelle angkat bicara.

"Tadi Puniyo ngomong apa?"

"Adikku mengatakan 'Masa gak tahu sih? Pake portal lah! Aku 'kan punya kristal untuk munculin portal'," Kata Puni Jiro menerjemahkan ucapan Puniyo.

"_mak... ini anak kecil-kecil tapi Yandere..._" pikir Rozelle & Richmond bersamaan. Puniyo langsung mengeluarkan kristalnya dan muncullah portal menuju ke Jawa Tengah. Merekapun memasuki portal itu.

* * *

Di Jawa Tengah...

Mereka tiba di depan rumah keluarga Wallach, salah satu keluarga pribumiyang menetap di tempat ini. Tapi Puni Jiro ternyata tertinggal di sana. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut Silver ponytail tadi keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat Rozelle dkk di depan rumahnya.

"Sopo iku?5" Ujar Reicher. Rozelle yang melihat cowok itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Wah, maaf, anda siapa ya? Oh, perkenalkan, saya Reicher Wallach. Panggil saya Reich." Kata Reicher memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan pake bahasa Inggris (yang diterjemahkan Author jadi bahasa Indonesia karena tuntutan ffic). Rozelle langsung menyebutkan namanya dengan singkat.

"Rozellevania... Meitzen..." Ujarnya.

"Aku Richmond Myberg" Ucap Richmond memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Puniyo!" kata Puniyo. Reicher langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke rumahnya karena dia tampang mereka terlihat seperti orang khawatir.

* * *

{BGM: suasana Jawa *author dilempari sepatu ama warga setempat*}

"Jadi... apa maksud anda datang ke rumah saya?" tanya Reicher.

"Kami mencari [Cursed Pear]." Ujar Richmond.

"Puni ninininiiiiii?" Tutur Puniyo.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Ucap Reicher & Richmond bersamaan.

"hm... sepertinya dia mengatakan 'apakah kamu tahu dimana buahnya?'," Ujar Rozelle sambil berusaha menerjemahkan bahasa Puni. Richmond langsung bengong mendengar Rozelle bisa menerjemahkan bahasa Puni.

"Wah, buahnya saja saya gak tahu... bagaimana saya bisa cari?" Tanya Reicher dengan sopan. "Tapi dari namanya saya rasa itu buah terkutuk..." Lanjutnya.

"Puni puninini nininininiiiii."

"Katanya 'buahnya seperti pear warna pink lalu ada Rune Alchemy-nya.',"

Reicher langsung teringat buah yang jatuh saat dia main gamelan. Ternyata itu buah terkutuk! Reicher langsung panik dan beranjak dari sofa-nya.

"Bentar ya mbak, mas, aku cari dulu." Ucapnya sopan. Mereka pun menunggu. 3 menit kemudian, Reicher kembali dengan [Cursed Pear]-nya.

"Apakah ini?" tanya Reicher. Richmond langsung melihat buah itu dan mengangguk.

"Wah, Terima Kasih ya! Maaf mengganggu, Kami pamit dulu ya!" Ujar Richmond.

"Kenapa gak sekalian saya antar saja?" Tawar Reicher. Tapi mereka menolak karena takut merepotkan Reicher. Merekapun keluar dari rumah itu. Di luar, Puniyo langsung mengeluarkan Portal dan mereka kembali ke tempat dimana Duo MC itu bertemu Puniyo. Setelah itu, mereka langsung menuju Al-Revis Academy.

* * *

"Nah, sudah sampai!" Ujarnya sambil memarkir mobil itu ke tempat semula. Mereka langsung menuju bangunan Workshop. Tetapi sesampainya disana, Enna malah adu bacot dengan Lily sementara Et & Whim selalu jadi korban mereka.

"Hei, Nona memble! Teriakanmu tuh bersifat korosif tau!" marah Enna

"Enak aja bilang aku Nona Memble... Daripada kamu! Kamu ternyata sama bego'nya dengan kakakmu!"

"Sudahlah... Lily... Enna... aku gak mau denger kalian berantem... dan Lily, masa kamu bilang aku, yang merupakan sahabatmu dari kecil bego'?" Keluh Et.

"KARENA KAMU EMANG TOLOL!" Teriak Lily & Enna bersamaan. Et langsung down & mojok. Rozelle & Richmond hanya bisa nyengir melihatnya.

* * *

To Be Continued....

* * *

Kamus Taim! (Nilai B. Inggris langsung anjlok) Maksudnya, Dictionary Time!

1 Artinya = "Hm? ada yang jatuh"

2 Artinya = "Apaan nih? Kayaknya benda ajaib"

3 Artinya = "Reicher! Aku ini udah siapin Ayam Goreng + Sambal Terasi! Makan dulu dong"

4 Artinya = "Harusnya ini Pear Langka... Masa' ada Pear warnanya Pink?"

5 Artinya = "Siapa itu?" (Yang ini mah semua udah tahu *Author dikemplang*)

* * *

A/N: Gomenne, kalo ancur...

Raze: ini mah.... ancur Total...

Ulrika: Bener tuh!

Reicher: Apaan nih? masa aku jadi Orang Jawa?

Me: Habis... aku pengen kamu jadi pemain Gamelan...

Reicher: APA? AUTHOR SARAP! masa aku dijadikan pemain Gamelan?

Raze: mending aku aja yang jadi pemain Gamelan....

Me: Gak bisa! itu sudah keputusan mutlak! Dan tadi aku juga udah test casting hasilnya dia bisa medo'. Oh iya, Reicher, senjatamu sekarang adalah Keris Of Light.

Reicher: WHAT? kok gitu?

Me: Cobalah dulu... Oh iya, jangan Lupa Review ya! kalo gak kalian akan kena sabet Keris Of Light karya Mpu Gandring (?) ini. *Author langsuk disabet Kerisnya duluan*

Reicher: Mpu Gandring? siapa tuh?

Raze: udahlah... Yang penting...

All: Review kalian ditunggu loh!

* * *

Oh iya, silahkan tebak siapa wanita yang memanggil Reich? (Bantuan: yang jelas dia Chara MK series juga.). Silahkan jawab lewat Review... *Author ditusuk-tusuk*


	4. Ending

A/N: Terima Kasih banyak atas Review kalian… Maaf kalo baru bisa lanjut sekarang... karena Author kering ide. Masih tahan? Tenang, ini Episode terakhir kok! Well, Enjoy the Ending~! Sengaja aku buat episode ini sebagai Episode terpanjang. Oh iya, Jawaban yang benar adalah Loro Jong- eh maksud saya Anna Lemouri! (Tunggu! Anna jadi orang Jawa?) Selamat buat yang jawabannya bener! *digetokin pake wajan ama pembaca + dicincang Anna pake parang (bukan Katana karena statusnya Orang Jawa)* Oh iya, sudah deket-deket Valentine, jadi gak apa-apa kan kalo ada adegan romantis-nya?

* * *

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA

Aku cuma menambahkan bumbu buatanku yang super ancur dan pastinya gak enak kalo dibuat untuk masakan (?).

Warning: AU, OOC, Ancur, dll.

Note: Tulisan _Underline + Italic_ itu isi SMS, **Bold** itu berbicara lewat telepon, _Italic_ itu pukiran karakter (yang ini mah udah pada tau semua.).

* * *

Rozelle & Richmond buru-buru menuju Workshop Ulrika. Disana mereka menemukan Chloe yang tepar karena kena amukan Enna.

"CHLOE~!" Teriak Richmond. Mereka pun menghampiri Chloe yang tepar.  
"uuhh..." Panik Uryu. Rozelle memeriksa nadi di tangannya Chloe

"Masih hidup! Richmond! Bantu aku gendong dia ke Infirmary!" Perintah Rozelle. Richmond langsung menggendong Chloe dan langsung ngacir ke Infirmary tanpa mempedulikan Rozelle.

"WOY! TUNGGU!" teriak Rozelle cemberut karena ditinggal.

* * *

Di Infirmary...

Zokka memeriksa Chloe. Setelah selesai, dia menoleh kepada Richmond & Rozelle.

"Dia hanya shock... tenang saja, tidak begitu parah... mungkin akan cepat sadar..." Ucap Zokka. Richmond langsung mengingat masa lalunya dengan Chloe. Dulu, Chloe adalah cewek yang sering sakit-sakitan. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika dia 'menyeret' Chloe dan kondisi Chloe berangsur-angsur membaik. Mengingat masa lalunya, Richmond hanya bisa membisu melihat sahabatnya beristirahat disitu, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedih. Rozelle pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju keluar Infirmary.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Richmond.

"Aku harus menenangkan Enna & Nona Lily. Kau jaga Chloe saja... hubungi aku jika dia sudah sadar." Perintah Rozelle sambil membuka pintu masuk Infirmary dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

* * *

Sementara di luar...

Lily & Enna masih adu bacot nonstop. Yun yang duduk di bangku panjang mengusap-usap bekas tamparan bolak-balik Lily di kedua pipinya (tangannya Lily gak kepanasan tuh?), sedangkan Goto yang ada disampingnya Yun udah kayak mayat hidup karena ditembaki Enna.

"Mereka masih saja bertengkar..." Ujar Rozelle sambil menghela nafas. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati Master-nya yang sedang adu bacot itu.

"Nona Lily. Ini Infirmary! Ada orang sakit jangan berteng-" Belum selesai berbicara, Lily langsung membentak Rozelle.

"Diam kau! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Lily. Tapi begitu mereka sadar, Lily langsung kaget, begitu juga dengan Enna.

"Ya... dan kalian sudah menimbulkan banyak korban. Yun, Goto, Et, Chloe, Whim, mereka semua sudah menderita karena pertengkaran kalian berdua. Tolong gak usah berantem lagi!" Nasihat Rozelle. Lily & Enna langsung menyadari hal itu & mereka saling meminta maaf. Sementara itu, BB Javelin milik Raze (Hah? Raze punya BB?) berdering. Dan ada SMS masuk di Hapenya.

"_Rozelle! Cepat ke kamarnya Chloe! Dia sudah sadar!_" Begitulah isi SMS-nya. Tertera nomor Ulrika disitu. Tiba-tiba sang Author terjun ke ceritanya.

* * *

"Pause!" Ucap Author sambil menekan tombol Pause di remote yang dia pegang. 'Dunia-nya' langsung berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Author pun mulai membacakan Breaking News. *Author dilempari koran se-gudang*

"Pemirsa, karena ini humor, dan sudah ada Transceiver alias Walkie Talkie di zaman MK2, maka yang pasti telepon sudah ada lah! Dan untuk menambah 'Kecanggihan' pada zaman itu, Hape saya adakan. Sekian dan terima kasih." Ucap Author sambil mengakhiri Breaking News-nya. Kemudian Author mengeluarkan remote-nya.

"Play!". 'Dunia-nya' kembali bergerak.

* * *

"_Oohh... akhirnya dia sadar..._" Pikir Rozelle sambil mengambil langkah menuju kamar Chloe. Setelah sampai di kamarnya. Chloe langsung memanggil Rozelle.

"Rozelle... kamu sudah bawa bahannya...?" Tanya Chloe denngan suara lemah.

"Ya, sudah ada [Cursed Pear], [Sugarplum Dust], & [Ghost Fruit]" Jawab Rozelle singkat. Chloe tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Baiklah... tapi... karena dokternya bilang... aku harus istirahat selama beberapa jam... jadi... aku suruh Richmond dan kamu yang melakukannya..."

"Apa? Kok aku? Aku 'kan gak tahu apa-apa dengan kutuk- eh maksudmu manteramu!" Heran Richmond.

"Aku meninggalkan bukunya di Workshop... buku itu adalah Diabolos... Baca saja bukunya untuk membuat bahan penawarnya..." Perintah Chloe. "Nah... semoga berhasil..." lanjutnya sambil menutup matanya karena merasa ngantuk.

"Dia sudah tidur." Kata Rozelle singkat.

"Ya, oh ayo kita ke workshop-ku!" ajak Richmond. Rozelle pun mengangguk.

* * *

Di Wokshop-nya Ulrika...

Mereka mencari buku yang dimaksud Chloe tadi, sampai mengubah workshop menjadi perpustakaan saking banyaknya buku Mantera-nya Chloe yang disimpan di Workshop. Setelah 1 jam mencari buku itu, Richmond baru menemukannya.

"Hei! Rozelle! Ini bukunya!" Panggil Richmond. "Hm... bukunya seram juga sih..." Gumannya setelah melihat sampul buku itu yang ada mata iblisnya.

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya." nasihat Rozelle. Dia membuka buku itu dan mencari resep untuk membuat penawarnya.

"Ini dia! Penawar Genderswitch Incantation. Pertama potong [Cursed Pear] kecil-kecil membentuk dadu. Masukkan [Ghost Fruit] ke Blender bersama dengan Masako, Saori saos tiram, kecap Bango, bulu ayam, dll. Lalu blender campuran [Ghost Fruit] sampai mengental. Tuang adonan [Ghost Fruit] ini sebagai sausnya [Cursed Pear] yang telah dipotong-potong. Taburkan [Sugarplum Dust] untuk menambah rasa manis. Sajikan." Papar Rozelle sambil membaca buku itu. Mereka pun terdiam, bisu selama 10 menit.

"INI RESEP APA SIH?" Tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Masa resep Dessert ada disini? Udah gitu bahannya gak nyambung semua..." Heran Rozelle.

"Ini acara masak atau mau bikin penawar... Udah gitu ini seperti resepnya masakan dari seorang ibu yang paling payah dalam memasak..." ujar Richmond.

"Jangan bayangkan rasanya..." kata Rozelle yang merasa ingin muntah ketika membaca resepnya. Mereka berdua pun Sweatdrop begitu melihat resepnya.

"Ya sudah... kita buat saja ala Alchemy..." Usul Richmond.

"Okelah kalo begitu." angguk Rozelle. "Tapi kamu yang bertanggung jawab jika terjadi kesalahan."

"Apa? Aku lagi? Baiklah... kita pakai cara manual..." Keluh Richmond sambil menghela nafas. Tapi ketika itu juga seorang wanita berambut hitam, berbadan seksi (dimohon otaknya jangan ngeres!), dan kelihatannya seorang Mana mampir di Workshop Ulrika.

"Oh, permisi." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengetuk pintu. Richmond mengenal suara wanita ini dan membuka pintu workshop-nya. Ya, dia adalah Tetri, pelayan Light Mana, Salah satu Raja Mana.

"Tetri? Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Richmond.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang membuat sesuatu. Maaf jika saya mengganggu..." Ucap Tetri sopan. Richmond langsung menarik Tetri ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini?" heran Tetri. Richmond menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpanya. Dimulai dari dia & Raze menjadi korban kutukan Chloe, pencarian bahan-bahan penawar, nyasar ke Jawa dan bertemu si pemain gamelan bishonen bernama Reicher, sampai dia bertemu Tetri disini. Tetri hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saja.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kamu sebenarnya Ulrika... Oh, dan... siapakah dia?" Tunjuk Tetri kepada Rozelle.

"Rozellevania Meitzen, akulah Raze yang disebut Richmond tadi." Ucapnya dingin karena dari dulu dia membenci Mana. Tetri hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapannya yang dingin.

"Temanmu dingin banget." Respon Tetri kepada Richmond.

"Yah, dia memang tidak suka dengan Mana... padahal dia calon 'papa'-nya Uryu..." celetuk Richmond.

"Uuhh....? uuhh!" Uryu bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan 'mama'-nya.

"Oh iya, hati-hati dengan pedangnya, dan juga jaga mulutmu jika berbicara dengannya."

"Hei! Aku tidak seseram itu!" Bantah Rozelle. "Sudahlah, Tetri, apakah kamu mau membantu kami membuat penawar kutukan yang menimpa kami?" Tanyanya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat penawarnya sesuai dengan resep yang sesungguhnya (yang dibacakan Rozelle tadi tuh 'resep sesat'-nya Author yang diselipin di bukunya Chloe *Author dicincang tanpa ampun ama Rozelle*). Sementara mereka menyiapkan bahan penawarnya, mari kita lihat anggota workshop lainnya.

* * *

"Enna! Aku udah dibuat babak belur ama kamu... kamu jahat banget..." tangis Et.

"Maaf kak... tapi si gadis-kaya-raya-nan-manja itu yang memulainya." Cibir Enna

"Oh, mau ngajak berantem lagi?" tantang Lily.

"Aku yang mau melawan kamu!" seru Et sambil mengeluarkan cakramnya. Lily langsung menunjukkan wajah pucat pasi mengingat dia & Whim dihajar habis-habisan oleh Et sampai mereka masuk Infirmary ketika mereka bertengkar memperebutkan Raze.

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Et heran melihat wajah Lily yang pucat.

"Nggak... aku... gak mau tubuhku remuk karena bertarung denganmu..." Jawab Lily. Et memasukkan cakramnya kembali, bersamaan dengan datangnya Pepperoni, Yun, & Puniyo.

"Kemana Goto?" Tanya Enna. Mereka membisu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Enna.

"Punini, punipuni."

"Adikku mengatakan, 'Goto ada di Infirmary, bersama dengan Chloe'." Ucap Puni Jiro.

"Oh, aku merasa kasihan dengan Goto & Chloe." Tutur Lily sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika kita ke Infirmary, melihat kondisi mereka?" Tanya Lily.

"Jangan! Chloe & Goto sedang istirahat... mungkin lebih baik jika kita ke Workshop kami dulu..." Tawar Enna. Mereka semua langsung setuju

* * *

Sesampainya di teras Workshop, mereka mendengar percakapan samar-samar dari arah Workshop Ulrika. Lily, Et, Enna, Yun, Pepperoni, Puniyo & saudaranya menguping dari pintu.

"Tetri, kau yakin mau memblender [Ghost Fruit] ini?" Tanya Rozelle.

"Ya, karena jika [Ghost Fruit] diblender, hantu yang berdiam di buah ini akan keluar dan kita bisa menyuruh hantunya untuk mengolah buah ini." Tutur Tetri. Para pendengar di luar langsung merinding.

"Mati aku... aku nggak mau Workshop-ku ada hantunya..." kata Lily merinding.

"Untung sebentar lagi kita akan lulus..." Lega Enna

"T-Tapi, Enna... bagaimana jika hantu itu memilih untuk menghantui kita?" Tanya Et ketakutan.

"Itu urusan kakak!" celetuk Enna. Et hanya bisa membisu mendengarnya.

"Hei! Jangan berisik! Coba dengarkan percakapan di dalam." perintah Lily. Mereka pun kembali menguping seperti biasa. Di dalam, begitu Tetri menghancurkan buah itu, muncul sesosok hantu yang anehnya, cantik, imut, tidak menyeramkan, dan membawa Teddy Bear. Hantu itu berambut silver keunguan dan bermata ungu.

"Oh, Halo~!" Sapa hantu itu dengan suara yang imut. "Aku Pamela Ibis, Salam kenal~!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum. Rozelle & Richmond langsung kalang kabut melihat hantu ini. (Maklum, mereka belum terbiasa dengan Pamela.)

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Di luar, mereka sudah menjauh dari pintu karena takut jika mereka kena dobrak pintunya. Dan benar saja, Rozelle & Richmond mendobrak pintunya dan langsung membelok ke Workshopnya Raze.

"Pasti hantunya sudah keluar..." gumam Yun.

"Puninini niiiii!" perintah Puniyo.

"Cepat masuk Workshop kami!"

Mereka pun masuk ke Workshopnya Raze.

* * *

Di Workshopnya Raze...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan hantu seperti itu?" tanya Lily. Richmond menjelaskan semuanya ke Lily. Setelah Richmond menjelaskan semuanya, Tetri mengetuk pintu Workshop. Lily langsung menyambutnya dan mempersilahkan Mana itu masuk.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya rasa hantu itu tidak berbahaya kok. Dia memang sudah berdiam di Al-Revis selama bertahun-tahun, dan 10 tahun yang lalu dia disegel di buah [Ghost Fruit] oleh salah satu guru disini..." Papar Tetri. Pamela muncul mendadak di belakang para Alchemist itu.

"WAAAA-!" Teriak mereka. Tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Pamela yang mojok di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk Teddy Bearnya, mereka langsung merasa iba. Ditambah lagi Pamela menangis, yang membuat mereka tidak tahan untuk menolongnya. Rozelle & Richmond mendekati hantu itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan nangis... maafkan kami... kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu..." Kata Richmond sopan. Pamela berhenti menangis. Kemudian menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Kalian tahu, setelah Al-Revis jatuh, seorang guru dari sana menyegel diriku di sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di Fruitful Hill. Pohon itu adalah pohon dari [Ghost Fruit]. Sudah 10 tahun aku didiamkan disana. Dan kemudian, Rozelle & Richmond menyelamatkan aku. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih kepada kalian juga kepada Mana itu karena sudah membebaskan aku. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mendengar kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Pamela, Richmond memohon untuk membantunya membuat penawar kutukan Chloe. Pamela menerima tawaran itu dan mulai membantu mereka ber-10 membuat bahan penawarnya itu. 10 menit kemudiah, ramuan penawar itu sudah selesai dibuat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~!" Ucap Lily lega.

"Ya, tentu saja~! Karena Mantera (Incantation) itu keahlianku~!" Sahut Pamela.

"Aku harap Chloe bisa melihat ramuan buatan kami ini..." gumam Richmond. Tiba-tiba, Hape BB miliknya berbunyi. Dan ada SMS dari Chloe.

"_Tuan Richmond, Chloe ingin menemui anda. Dia jugamenyuruh kaian untuk membawa ramuannya jika kalian sudah selesai membuatnya. Zokka_" Begitulah isi SMS dari Dr. Zokka itu. Mereka semua menuju ke Infirmary.

* * *

Di Infirmary...

Chloe & Goto sudah dapat membuka matanya. Mereka terkejut melihat teman-temannya menghampiri mereka, bersamaan dengan Tetri & Pamela. Goto langsung sembuh secara tiba-tiba begitu melihat Pamela. Ya, seorang Animal Suit Playboy yang cukup abnormal *author ditendang Goto*.

"Oohh... halo... siapa dirimu, wahai gadis cantik?" Tanya Goto kepada Pamela sambil mengeluarkan Charming aura-nya.

"Hm... sepertinya kamu salah satu orang yang tidak takut denganku..." ucap Pamela pelan. "Aku Pamela Ibis. Salam kenal~!"

"Ooh, Namaku Goto. Dan untuk apa saya takut kepada hantu cantik sepertimu?" Tanya Goto. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang seperti layaknya sahabat karib yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Sementara sisanya melihat kondisi Chloe. Richmond meminta Chloe cepat-cepat mengadakan 'upacara' penghilangan efek dari mantera itu.

"Jadi kamu menyuruhku untuk mengadakan upacara pemusnahan manteraku ini? Padahal aku sedang sakit..." Tanggap Chloe. Puniyo langsung mengeluarkan Puni Cureheal untuk menyembuhkan Chloe.

"Terima kasih, Puniyo." Kata Chloe. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke Workshop-nya Raze. Soalnya aku menggunakan Genderswitch Incantation di Workshop Ulrika." Ajak Chloe.

"Bagaimana dengan 2 Lovey-dovey itu?" Tanya Et sambil menunjuk Goto & Pamela yang sedang bercengkerama.

"Biarkan saja mereka, jangan ganggu dating mereka..." Tanggap Chloe sambil turun dari ranjangnya. Mereka semua keluar dari Infirmary kecuali Goto & Pamela. 1 menit kemudian, Lovey-dovey itu menyadari bahwa mereka telah ditinggal oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Pamela, maukah kamu ikut denganku?" Tanya Goto dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab pamela tersenyum. Mereka pergi ke Workshop Raze bersama.

* * *

Di Workshop Raze...

Rozelle & Richmond sudah dipersiapkan di Pelaminan. Mereka sudah dimandiin pake bunga, di-make-up, dilulurin (emangnya Spa?), dll. Setelah itu, Chloe langsung menyemproti mereka dengan ramuan itu.

"Kalian akan melihat efeknya besok." Kata Chloe. Semua yang disitu berharap agar besok mereka menjadi normal.

"_Yah, aku sudah menciptakan Mantera baru. Udah gitu korbannya Raze lagi... pas banegt ama Ulrika... _Hihihi..." Pikirnya disertai dengan tawa kecil. Semuanya hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Hei! Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Chloe yang melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Nggak... bukan apa-apa... Oh, saya permisi dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan..." Ujar Tetri sopan.

"Nggak... kamilah yang harus mengatakan itu. Terima kasih ya, Tetri~!" Ujar Lily.

"Oh iya, saya punya 1 permintaan. Saya kangen sama Uryu. Boleh saya menyentuhnya, sekali ini saja." pinta Tetri. Uryu langsung mendekati Tetri. Tetri pun membelai Uryu.

"Ohh... semoga kamu cepat tumbuh ya~! Dan kalian. Sebagai orang tuanya, jaga baik-baik Uryu ya~!" Ujarnya sambil memberi senyum ke Richmond & Rozelle. "Ngomong-ngomong, saya permisi dulu. Mau pamit.". Tetri beranjak keluar dari Workshop.

"Kalian semua, jika kangen denganku, aku selalu berdiam di Perpustakaan. Jadi, sering-seringlah pergi ke perpustakaan... aku pergi dulu~! Dan Goto, mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Pamela.

"Oh, itu sudah pasti, Pamela" Ucap Goto dengan suara yang 'macho'. Pamela langsung meninggalkan Workshop itu.

"Rozelle. Aku tau, kamu memilih dia daripada aku... oleh karena itu, selamat. Kamu sudah resmi jadi pacarnya." Kata Lily. "Nanti pas lulus kamu sudah merdeka, dan aku mungkin akan dijodohkan ortuku... jadi, tidak mungkin kamu untukku..."

"Apa? Kok mendadak gini? Darimana kamu tahu?" bingung Rozelle.

"Serapat-rapatnya kalian menutup rahasia kalian, suatu saat pasti akan terbuka." Ujar Pepperoni. "Yun yang memberitahu kami."

"Oh... sepertinya dia harus dihukum..." Ujar Rozelle sambil men-death-glare ke arah Yun. Dia juga sudah mencabuti pedangnya dan aura membunuh sudah mengelilinginya.

"Mati aku... Raze kan Mana Slayer..." Kata Yun pucat. Dia sudah menyiapkan Start untuk lari jarak jauh. Ketika Rozelle mengubah pedangnya menjadi Sword of Light, Yun lari kalang kabut.

"TOLONG~!" teriaknya. Rozelle mengejarnya dari belakang. Mereka sudah seperti Tom & Jerry, kejar-kejaran melulu. Richmond dkk tertawa melihatnya. Ketika Rozelle mendapatkan Yun, tiba-tiba muncul wallpaper Puni entah darimana datangnya. Setelah 'penyiksaan' Yun selesai, wallpaper Puni itupun diambil oleh sang Author dan tampaklah Yun menggunakan seragam para Maid karena Rozelle tahu dia benci Maid. Mereka menikmati hari-hari terakhir Rozelle & Richmond berada di samping mereka.

* * *

Esok harinya, Mereka sudah kembali ke wujud semula. Rozelle kembali menjadi Raze, sedangkan Richmond kembali menjadi Ulrika. Mereka dan teman-teman mereka melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa sebagai seorang pelajar. Belajar di kelas, dapat tugas, menerima pekerjaan, dll.

* * *

Tanggal 14 Februari... pagi hari di kamar Raze...

Ketika Raze baru selesai merapikan dirinya, Raze melihat bayangan Rozelle di cermin.

"Raze... sebaiknya, kamu terima saja dia. Toh, Richmond, bagian dari Ulrika juga suka denganku, yang merupakan bagian dari dirimu..." Kata Rozelle. Raze menyentuh cermin itu, berusaha memegang tangan Rozelle. Rozelle pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Yakinlah, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada, tapi aku tetap menjadi bagian dari dirimu... Counterpart-mu. Aku yakin Ulrika juga sedang berbicara dengan Richmond di kamarnya... Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 hari bersamanya. Dan kamu juga menyadari, bahwa kamu suka sama dia." sambung Rozelle. Perlahan-lahan Rozelle menghilang dari pandangan Raze. Raze masih membisu dengan apa yang dikatakan Counterpart-nya itu, sampai-sampai Enna mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kak Raze~! Cepat! Pak Flay nanti ngamuk kalo kamu telat!" Sergah Enna. Raze langsung sadar dari lamunannya, bergegas menyiapkan semua peralatannya, dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Enna." Ucap Raze.

"Tidak apa-apa... Cuma kakakku mungkin sudah ngedumel gara-gara nungguin kita di luar asrama." Ucap Enna. Raze & Enna berjalan keluar asrama. Di luar asrama laki-laki mereka menemui Puniyo & Et.

"Puninini!"

"Adikku mengatakan 'Kamu telat!'."

"Maaf... soalnya aku ngantuk banget, jadi bangunnya agak kesingangan..." Kata Raze Innocent.

"Pasti kamu main game" celoteh Et

"Nggaklah! Hey! Kita bisa dimarahin VP itu nanti jika kita telat. Et! Ayo ke kelas!" Perintah Raze.

"Um... ok, Puniyo, kamu ke kelas bareng Enna ya~!"

Akhirnya mereka berempat menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Raze & Et ke Combat Dept, sedangkan Puniyo & Enna ke General Studies.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, Di Kamar Ulrika...

Ulrika yang barusan berdandan juga menemui Richmond di cermin.

"Ulrika, jadilah gadis yang baik... kamu sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu kepadanya melewati aku. Yah, walau bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah bagian dari dirimu." Ujarnya. Ulrika hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyesal telah memanggil Raze 'Jerktown', padahal dialah cowok yang dia sukai, bahkan Lily menyerah untuk membiarkan Ulrika memilikinya. Ulrika sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 hari dengannya. Yah, mungkin orang mengira Raze & Ulrika tidak akan pernah akur, tapi, semuanya sudah berubah. Setahun dia lewati di sekolah Al-Revis ini bersama dengan teman-temannya, bahkan musuhnya yang sekarang menjadi temannya. Ulrika menyentuh cermin itu, dan tangannya memegang tangan bayangan Richmond.

"Nanti malam, ajak Raze untuk berduaan di Rooftop. Aku akan menampakkan diriku & Rozelle disana. Tapi itu hanya sebagai memori kalian..." Ujarnya sambil menghilang perlahan-lahan. Dari luar, Lily sudah mengetuk pintu selama berkali-kali. Lily masih saja menggunakan julukan yang diberikannya kepada Ulrika

"Country Bumpkin! Cepatlah keluar!" Seru Lily. Ulrika menyiapkan semua peralatannya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kamu telat! Kamu pikir Raze bakalan suka sama wanita yang telat sepertimu?" Ujar Lily.

"Maaf... soalnya aku agak telat bangunnya... dan hey! Berhenti memanggilku dengan julukan itu!"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa... Chloe sudah duluan ke kelas, ayo kita kesana bareng! Tapi, sebelum itu, maafkan aku telah memanggilmu Country Bumpkin" ajak Lily. Ulrika menerima tawaran Lily dengan senang hati. Merekapun berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka, Alchemy department. Merekapun melewati kehidupan seorang pelajar seperti biasa.

* * *

Malam harinya...

Semuanya sudah terlelap. Raze melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rooftop. Disana ia melihat Ulrika yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang sambil menatapi langit yang menurunkan saljunya. Raze menghampiri Ulrika dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ulrika? Belum tidur?" Tanya Raze.

"Aku gak bisa tidur. Aku ingin melihat Richmond & Rozelle sekali lagi..." jawab Ulrika sambil terus memandangi langit. Walaupun disana dinginnya menusuk tulang, mereka tetap merasakan kehangatan.

"Raze, itu mereka~!" Tunjuk Ulrika. Mereka melihat Rozelle & Richmond yang hampir ciuman. Kemudian mereka berbalik.

"Raze... Jaga baik-baik Ulrika & Uryu... karena, suatu saat kamu akan menjadi suaminya dan ayahnya Uryu..." Nasihat Rozelle.

"Dan Ulrika, tolong perlakukan Raze sebaik-baiknya. Memang dia mantan butler, tapi bukan berarti dia akan jadi pembantumu." Nasihat Richmond.

"Oh iya, Raze. Katakan 'itu' kepada Ulrika. Ulrika sudah menunggunya sejak dia mengucapkan 'itu' kepadamu." Perintah Rozelle. Raze langsung menoleh ke Ulrika.

"Ulrika, aku tahu, kamu sudah menunggu ini lama sekali. Aku juga suka kamu." Ucapnya. Pipi Ulrika pun memerah. Akhirnya Mereka saling berpelukan.

"oh iya, kami pergi dulu... Selamat tinggal..." kata Richmond.

"Hei, tung-" belum selesai berbicara, Mereka sudah menghilang.

"Raze..."

"Ulrika..."

"Ehehe... harusnya aku memberikan cokelat untukmu hari ini... tapi..." kata Ulrika sambil memberikan bungkusan berwarna biru muda ke Raze. "Yah, karena sepertinya kamu suka warna biru, maka bungkusanya aku beri warna biru."

"Terima kasih, Ulrika." Kata Raze tersipu. Raze juga memberikan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk Gergo (?) kepada Ulrika.

"Wow~! Gantungan hape Gergo~! Darimana ini?" tanya Ulrika.

"Rahasia." Jawab Raze singkat. Mereka kembali memegang tangan mereka. Perlahan mendekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Dekat... lebih dekat... makin dekat... dan akhirnya mereka berhasil melakukan First Kiss mereka. Mereka melakukannya selama 1 menit. Setelah itu, Mereka menikmati malam yang indah itu.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Yah, maaf. Endingnya sangat kacau! Oh, bentar... kok sudah ada Pamela Ibis disini? Dan Masa Ulrika suka Gergo? Ah, biarin, yang penting ceritanya sudah selesai. Lagipula juga aku baca di profilnya Ulrika dia suka 'Stuffed Animals'. Oh, buat kalian yang kangen dengan Reicher sang pemain gamelan Shota, saya akan menyediakan adegan kesehariannya. (Note: untuk kali ini aku pake bahasa Indonesia saja, males translate ke Jawa... yang jelas ini terjemahannya, bukan aslinya. =)))

* * *

Reicher sedang bertarung dengan gadis berambut biru muda di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Keduanya menggunakan keris sebagai senjata mereka. Tenang, ini cuma latihan kok, jadi jangan bayangkan Reicher mau membunuh dia atau wanita itu mau membunuh Reicher. Setelah beberapa jam, wanita itu muncul sebagai pemenangnya.

"Aku kalah, Anna..." Reicher mengaku. Dia masih belum bisa bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Oh, jadi tugas rumah tangga kamu yang harus menyelesaikannya. Cepat sana!" Perintah wanita yang bernama Anna itu. "atau kamu akan tau akibatnya." Sambungnya disertai dengan death-glare. Mereka berdua memang mengadakan tradisi seperti itu. Siapa yang menang, dia diperlakukan seperti bangsawan, sedangkan yang kalah jadi budaknya. Selama ini, Reicher hanya menang 5x dalam 15 pertarungan melawan Anna.

"Jadi budak lagi..." Keluh Reicher sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia harus memasak untuk hari ini, mencuci baju, mencuci piring, menyapu rumah, mengepel lantai, dan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya.

End of Reicher's story.

* * *

Nah, begitulah kesehariannya...

Reicher: Author! Kenapa Anna jadi memperlakukanku seperti babu sih?

Author: lho? Aku kan cuma melihat apa keseharianmu!

Reicher: Nasib... nasib...

Author: Ulrika, kalo sudah berumah tangga dengan Raze jangan jadi kayak Anna gini ya.

Ulrika: Aku harap begitu... selama dia tidak menyakiti Uryu.

Author: Raze, kamu juga. Jangan jadi Suami-suami takut istri kalo udah kawin.

Raze: Mana mungkin!

Author: Ok. Cerita berakhir. Aku tunggu Review dari kalian, dan Raze. Aku ada hadiah untukmu.

Raze: Apa ini? Parang?

Author: iya, Parang of Light, Sodaranya Keris of Light.

Raze: ....

Reicher: wow, ada sodaranya Keris of Light!

Author: Kalian ini gak tau terima kasih...

Ulrika: nanti apa lagi nih temuannya...

Author: Udah! Gak usah banyak komentar! Yang penting, ehem. *ngubah bajunya menjadi baju pembaca berita & backgroundnya jadi seperti background di acara berita* Pemirsa. Karena cerita sudah selesai, maka tidak ada chapter selanjutnya untuk cerita ini. Oleh karena itu, saya akan menunggu Review dari pembaca sekalian. Sekian dan terima kasih. *suasana kembali seperti semula* Oh iya, kalo punya saran yang membangun, utarakan saja lewat Review. Dagh~! Oh iya, Gergo © GUST & NISA. *ngacir entah kemana*

All: *kompak* Author yang aneh...


	5. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Well, Author sempat menulis Omake yang gaje, aneh, lebay, dan tidak masuk akal untuk Chloe's New Incantation ini, meskipun dia sudah bonyok setelah dihajar semua Chara MK2. Author membuat cerita ini setelah membuat Chapter 1. Sengaja Author masukin ke Chloe's New Incantation, karena omake ini masih ada hubungannya dengan cerita tersebut (dan juga Author lupa bilang Special Thanks kepada yang membantunya). Read, review, & Enjoy~!

Note: disini Raze masih jadi cewek sementara Ulrika jadi cowok.

Di studio Author…

Author: Ah… akhirnya… Selesai juga Chapter 1 ni ffic…

Raze: Hei! Author! Jangan jadiin aku cewek lama-lama ya!

Author: Iya… iya… Cuma 3 hari tahan kan?

Ulrika: Aku gak tahan!

Author: Ulrika, mau gak kujodohin ma Et?

Ulrika: Hah? Aku gak mau! Aku masih perawan! Dan aku juga gak tahu apa itu yang namanya… ng… pokoknya begitulah!

Sasalina: *tiba-tiba muncul* Ya Tuhan, kenapa do'aku tidak terkabul… *nangis*

Author: Tapi 'kan sekarang kamu cowok… oh, atau… Raze, mau gak aku jodohin ama Enna?

Raze: NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Aku bukan cowok Yaoi! Aku masih normal!

Reicher: *langsung muncul dengan Puppy eyes & pakaian tradisional Jawa* Raze Jahat… padahal aku pengen dirimu yang sekarang…

Author: Tapi 'kan kamu cewek… ya aku harus pasangkan dengan cowok lah… ok, ET~!

Et: Ya? Ada apa?

Author: Etward Dysler, apakah anda bersedia menjadi istri dari Ulrika Myberg versi cowok?

Et: Hah? Aku mau dipasangkan dengan Ulrika versi cowok? Mau dong~!

Enna: Tuh 'kan… perkataanku benar… dia pasti mau kalo Ulrika versi cowok…

Author: ENNA~!

Enna: Apa lagi sih?

Author: Ennarcia Dysler, apakah anda bersedia menjadi suami dari Razeluxe Meitzen versi cewek?

Enna: Hm… *memperhatikan Raze versi cewek dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki* Dia seleraku! Pas sekali! Aku mau!

Author: Oh iya, penghulunya belum datang! CHLOE~!

Chloe: Aku lagi bikin mantera baru! Author mau coba?

Author: Gak mau ah… LILY~!

Lily: Aku lagi mensintesis barang! Jangan diganggu!

Author: YUN! PEPPERONI! GOTO! PUNIYO!

Yun: Ada pekerjaan!

Goto: Ngurusin pacar!

Pepperoni: Dipanggil master!

Puniyo: Punipuninii!

: Adikku bilang dia mau mengerjakan PR!

Author: Kok kalian jahat semua sih… *nangis*

Ulrika: Lihat kan…? Tidak ada yang mau bantu…?

Author: Masih ada Whim & Uryu kok! WHIM~! URYU~!

Whim: I-iya nona author, ada apa?

Uryu: Uuhh?

Author: Whim! Kau jadi penghulu-nya!

Whim: Oh, oke… Nona- eh maksudku Tuan Richmond Myberg, apakah anda bersedia untuk menjadi suami dari Etward Dysler?

Ulrika: …

Whim: Jawab dong!

Ulrika: …

Author: Bukannya Et sudah menerima kamu?

Ulrika: … Aku terima!

Whim: Selamat~! Kalian sah menjadi suami dan istri~!

Ulrika: *dalam hati* _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!_

Et: *dalam hati* _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~!_

Sasalina: Semprul! Kenapa Ulrika jadi miliknya si Wonder Woman itu pula?

* * *

Di sebuah Café mewah…

* * *

Goto: Oh tidak! Sepertinya ada yang sembarangan mengambil nona manisku… hm…

* * *

Kembali ke studio Author….

* * *

Author: Sekarang giliran Raze.

Whim: Baiklah… Tuan- eh maksudku Nona Rozellevania Meitzen, apakah anda bersedia untuk menjadi istri dari Ennarcia Dysler?

Raze: …

Whim: …

Author: Rozelle, kasian Enna… Dia sudah mencintaimu, bahkan berusaha menikah denganmu, masa' kamu tolak begitu saja?

Raze: Alah! Author gak usah ngegombal! Baiklah! Aku terima!

Whim: Selamat~! Kalian sah menjadi suami dan istri!

Raze: *dalam hati* _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!_

Enna: *dalam hati* _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~!_

Reicher: *mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan (yah, kira-kira sama kayak pas dia habis memotong Uryu)* Aku tidak terima! Kembalikan Raze-ku sekarang! Masa Raze-ku sama anak kecil maniak mekanik itu?

* * *

Di Workshop Lily…

* * *

Lily: Sepertinya Raze telah diambil oleh orang lain… Argh! Aku harus berkomplot untuk membebaskan Raze dan menghajar Author sarap itu! *mengambil BlackBerry Thunder-nya lalu meng-SMS Chloe, Goto, Pepperoni, Yun, & Puniyo*

* * *

Di Pohon Peri…

* * *

Pepperoni: *ngambil BlackBerry Bold 9700-nya dan membaca SMS dari Lily* Master, sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan aku…

Master: Hei! Latihanmu belum selesai!

Pepperoni: Tapi Master… Dia lagi butuh bantuan…

Master: Ya sudah! Pergi sana!

Pepperoni: Terima kasih Master~! *langsung ngacir ke Workshop Lily*

* * *

Di Workshop Ulrika…

* * *

Chloe: *ngambil BlackBerry Storm 9550-nya dan membaca SMS dari Lily* Dasar… datang kesini langsung aja kenapa…? Apa gara-gara saking manjanya dia…? *langsung ngacir ke Workshop Lily*

* * *

Di sebuah Café mewah…

* * *

Goto: *ngambil BlackBerry Curve 8500-nya dan membaca SMS dari Lily* OK deh, aku akan ke sana. Yo, cewek-cewek, aku mau pergi dulu.

Cewek 1: Tapi… kami masih ingin denganmu…

Cewek 2: Iya… masa' baru sebentar sudah pergi…?

Goto: Honey, ini penting. Soalnya ada yang butuh bantuanku… Bye~! *langsung ngacir ke Workshop Lily*

* * *

Di Dragon Graveyard…

Yun: *ngambil BlackBerry Tour 9630-nya dan membaca SMS dari Lily (Buset…Mana juga ada Hapenya...)* Oh, sepertinya Masterku memanggil. *langsung ngacir ke Workshop Lily*

* * *

Di Perpustakaan…

P>Puniyo: *ngambil BlackBerry Pearl Flip-nya dan membaca SMS dari Lily* Punii?

: Oh, ini… "Aq mnta xan cpt k workshop! Ad hal pntng yg aq mau smpe'in!"

: Pasti dari nona Puni-fetish itu…

: Aku gak mau kita ditoel-toel lagi sama nona itu…

Puniyo: Puninii!

: Adikku mengatakan, 'nona Lily tidak sekejam itu!'

: Hei! Kau tidak perlu menerjemahkannya untuk kami…

: Maaf, aku sudah terbiasa...

: Oh, baiklah! Ayo kita ke workshop nona Lily! *langsung ngacir ke Workshop Lily*

* * *

Di Workshop Lily…

* * *

Chloe: Untuk apa kau mengundang kami kesini?

Lily: Aku meminta bantuan dari kalian. Kita akan menghajar sang Author!

Yun: Hm? Bagaimana caranya?

Pepperoni: Kita langsung saja all-out-attack dia! Biar lebih cepat & beres.

Goto: Kamu kasar sekali… lebih lembut sedikit dong sama perempuan…

Pepperoni: Habisnya sang Author 'menghipnotis' Chloe untuk membuat ramuan itu sih!

Chloe: Jadi aku dihipnotis ya?

Yun: Bukan, sang Author membuat naskahnya untukmu.

Lily: Dan gara-gara Author itu, Butlerku jadi seperti itu!

Goto: Dan Author sudah membuat nonaku pergi…

Puniyo: Puni! Puninini!

P. Jiro: Adikku dengan marah mengatakan ini adalah salah Authornya! Gara-gara sang Author, nona Lily jadi menderita!

Lily: Setuju! Mari kita mengadakan pemberontakan!

All: *kompak* YA!

* * *

Segerombolan tentara Al-Revis itu datang ke Studio Author dengan berbagai macam senjata modern, bahkan ada yang menggunakan pesawat tempur seperti SR-371 Blackbird, F-22 Raptor, Joint Strike Fighter, dll. Akhirnya mereka tiba di Studio Author & mendobrak pintunya.

* * *

Author: Ada apa ini?

Puniyo: PUNI PUNIPUNINIIII!

All: KEMBALIKAN RAZE & ULRIKA!

Author: Untuk apa? Raze & Ulrika kan mantera-nya belum hilang… lagian 3 hari lagi baru hilang…

Puniyo: PUNINIIIII!

All: HAJAR SANG AUTHOR!

Author: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!

[SFX: PDUNTENG DRRRRTTT KROMPYANG DHUAGH (kok suaranya kayak kapal pecah ya…?)]

* * *

Dan, ya, mereka menghajar sang author sampai badan mereka pegal-pegal. Sekarang kita lihat sang Author.

* * *

Author: *bonyok-bonyok* Nah, sekarang aku bonyok.

Et: Wow! Hebat! Sang Author bonyok! Enna~! Ayo kita hajar sang author!

Enna: Ya! Sang Author telah menyengsarakan kita!

Reicher: *masih dengan aura yang sama* Aku masih tidak terima…

Sasalina: Reich! Ayo kita protes ama sang author!

Author: Not again…

[Sensor karena serangan Dysler bersaudara + Reicher & Sasalina lebih hebat & lebih parah dari serangan 6 orang tadi, damage-nya sama kayak Finishing Strike dari 20 orang]

Author: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp~!

* * *

Dan… bagaimanakah nasib sang Author berikutnya? Oh… sepertinya sang Author sudah babak belur… Ya sudah, sampai sini dulu cerita lepasnya.

* * *

Author: *bonyok* … *gak bisa ngomong* *ngangkat kertas gede* "TIDAK ADA LANJUTAN UNTUK OMAKE GEJE INI!"

* * *

Yak, sepertinya cerita ini udah jadi bagian terakhir dari Chloe's New Incantation. Jadi, Please review omake geje nan ancur ini.

* * *

Special Thanks for Chloe's New Incantation:

GUST Staff who developing this game

NISA Staff who localizing this game

Kuroi Onee-san, my kouhai

RoseLapucell, also my kouhai.

Sarylya (from dA.) Thanks for the Richmond's Character design~!

Rikulaw (from dA.) Thanks for the Rozelle's Character design~!

And You, Readers & Reviewers. Thank you so much~!


End file.
